


Ashae: The Last Griffon

by ShadowArtemis4456



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe- Some Canon Divergence, Circle Mage Bethany Hawke, F/M, King Alistair, Male Trevelyan - Freeform, OC adores Cullen but can't have him, OC is a griffon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rogue Inquisitor - Freeform, Warden Amell (Dragon Age), Warrior Hawke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowArtemis4456/pseuds/ShadowArtemis4456
Summary: Ashae is not your average person, in fact, she’s not even human, she’s a griffon who disguises herself as a human woman. Filled with wonder at where all of her kin have gone, she begins a search the hopes of finding answers only to be caught up in the events of the 5th Blight. Journeying with last two Grey Wardens, she comes to learn that she may very well be the last living griffon on Thedas. After revealing herself to them, Ashae promises to stay with them until the Blight is ended but ends up interacting more with the humans, elves, and dwarves of Thedas as time goes on. However, once the Breach in the sky opens Ashae finds herself join up with the Inquisition where she reveals herself to the inner circle though two of them already know her secret. But a certain human male has caught her eye, however, there is a major issue. She's a griffon and he's a human. Meaning that they cannot be mates and thus Ashae believes that she cannot have him until a spell is revealed that can make her a human...permanently. But will she take that path and throw away her true form for a human who may not even share her feelings?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I really just did this. No, I am not sorry. Yes, there will be eventually Cullen fluffiness, but Alistair gets his fluffiness first.

Mighty and powerful wings beat upon the warm air as the creature flew through the lonely skies that had once been dominated by its kin. But now the air was still and nothing else sounded as the creature flew, it’s large wings never faltering as it was carried high above the land. Shifting its weight just a smidge the creature went to land and soon stood upon a flat-topped boulder as it pulled its large feathered bird-like wings close to its body; had anyone been around to see it, they would have immediately recognized what it was as the body of the creature was unmistakable with its back legs, tail and midsection being that of a lion while its head, chest, forelegs, and wings were those that reminded one of an eagle. This was a Griffon, proud and mighty. The eyes were the colors of molten gold, its feathers and fur as black as a starless midnight, even its talons and back claws were pitch black. What one could not see unless they were trained to identify the sex of such proud creatures was that this one, in particular, was a female. Calling out she listened for any response from her kin but received nothing in return. Twitching her ears, she leaped off of the boulder and took to the sky once more and continued her search, though she inwardly knew it would be fruitless as surely none of her kin would come out this far away from the mountains they called home, would they? 

Landing once more, this time on the ground that was covered by grass, the she-griffon looked around and called out once more, though still, no answer came and now she was losing hope of ever seeing any of her kin. Giving a sound that spoke of her sadness she let her wings, shoulders, head, and ears droop as her golden eyes closed. Opening her eyes, she lowered her body to the ground before lunging towards the sky as her powerful wings beat down hard lifting her into the air once more. For several months this is how she would find herself until she found herself landing near a place where a massive amount of upright bipedal creatures were gathering. Landing on a nearby and extremely tall building, she watched with fascination as they moved about and every day for the next few months she would return to her perch and watch them. She noted how some wore what looked to be a strange protective hide that rang out when it was hit while protecting the one that the hide was upon, then she noted that there were those with strange colorful skin that reminded her of a nug's hide yet there were still others who wore the hide of other creatures, but as she looked around she did not see a single member of her kind among them but she did see what looked to be a strange colorful scratching in the shape of her kind and thus turned her attention to those particular creatures that came and went from under their odd scratching in the hopes of spotting at least one of her kind but so far it was a hopeless endeavor, though a single bipedal creature captured her attention and thus she watched him carefully every day. Being an excellent judge of character, she could tell this particular creature was different compared to the others. She could tell it was a male and somewhere in the distant memories of her ancestors, a tiny voice told her that these creatures, to include the one she was watching, were called "Humans". She had a particular fondness in her heart growing for this one human she was watching as he seemed to be a silly little thing, but one day as she was hunting for something to eat, she saw that the human was outnumbered by a group of strange sickly looking beings and that those he had been with had already been slaughtered. Fearing for him, she cried out and dived towards the creatures, landing between them and him with wings spread wide before she tore into the sickly looking beings with her extremely sharp talons. She did not open her beak once for she could smell the sickness on these creatures and wanted to avoid getting the sickness herself. Once she had rendered all enemies dead, she turned to look at the human and noted that he had fallen on his haunches and watched him carefully as he looked towards her with eyes slightly wide before he realized that all the enemies had been basically been annihilated. 

"Maker's Breath..." he said as she tilted her head a bit. "You're a griffon!" He breathed out before slowly getting up. Completely unsure of what to do, he slowly reached out a hand and just held it out too her, wondering if she would even allow him to touch her. Stepping forward she touched the top of her beak to his gloved hand before moving her head down so he could touch her forehead. Surprised by her action he took a second or two to register that she was allowing him to touch her and soon found his fingers caressing her feathered head. "You...are gorgeous..." He said noting the ebony color of her feathers and fur as she closed her eyes halfway and "purred". Before he could say anything more her head snapped away and she looked beyond his back before vanishing swiftly into the shadows of the forest as a voice called out his name. Part of him was upset that such a moment had been lost, but something told him to keep his meeting with the she-griffon a secret and when asked how he had survived he only shook his head and told the others some made up thing. Yet as he and the others began to make their way from there, he chanced a glance back and saw the she-griffon's golden eyes watching him from the shadows.  _"Until next time..."_ He mouthed to her as she closed her eyes in understanding, before turning and taking to the skies to continue her hunt.


	2. One

Every day since their meeting, the human man looked to the sky in wonder if he the meeting he had had with the she-griffon was only a dream, but as he looked skyward this day he spotted the griffon as she flew through the sky to land on a tower that wasn't usable due to the gaping hole and partially missing roof with a bunch of other holes in it and wondered if that was where she was roosting at night. Glancing around swiftly, he wondered if he could sneak away and go to visit the beautiful creature but from what he could see, there would be no chance of that this day but that didn't stop him from sneaking away that night only to find her waiting for him at the base of the tower while sitting on her haunches as if she had read his mind. "Hello beautiful," He greeted her quietly as she purred to his words while he walked up and began to pet her. Again her eyes closed halfway, and he couldn't help but smile as he petted her. "I wonder what your name is..." He spoke out loud as she continued to purr with how content she was, "Well until I can find out I think I will call you... Blackie...if that's alright with you," he blushed until she rubbed her head against his chest, that was not her name, but she would allow him to call her that for the time being. "Blackie it is!" he smiled like a goofball and continued petting her until he had to leave. Every night thereafter, for an entire month, the young man would return to find her waiting for him, and on this night, as he sat leaning up against her side with her wing shielding him from the cold as they gazed up at the sky, he made the observation of wondering what it would be like to fly. Turning her head to him she blinked and made a noise that was her way of asking him what he meant, "Well you can fly and go where you please, I would give almost anything to be able to feel the wind like you do. I'm almost jealous of you, you know." He told her as she clicked her beak in response. After he left her that night, she returned to the top of the tower yet his words had put a thought into her mind. Humans couldn't fly, they didn't have wings, but some little memory of her ancestors told her that he could ride upon her back as she flew through the air and that he would likely enjoy it and so the very next night, found her waiting for him and upon his appearance she motioned to her back with her head. "What is it?" he inquired as she made the motion again. "You want me to...hop on your back?" then it hit him, she wanted to take him for a flight. "You want me to fly with you?!" 

She clicked her beak in response before motioning once more to her back.

He wasn't sure if she could hold his weight, but then again, she was _offering_ to fly with him and he approached her as she raised a wing over his head and waited for him to hop on. lowering herself a bit to make it easier, she waited to stand back up until his weight was upon her back and looked to him as his hands seemingly just knew where to grip so he could steady himself. Once he was securely in place, she waited until he nodded and, as she leapt up towards the sky, she gave a powerful downstroke of her mighty wings and he clung tightly onto her back as they rose through the air and into the sky above. His eyes were closed for a few moments, but once she leveled out he risked opening them and was amazed at the sight he saw and laughed as the adrenaline rushed through his veins as they flew high in the sky. "This is amazing!" He told her as she called out, for her, there was nothing better than the feeling of flying free, the wind in her face and running its long and slender fingers through her feathers and fur. He had never felt anything like this before and he was positively thrilled, when they returned to the tower, she landed gently and he hopped off with a grin on his face. “That was...” he smiled as she rubbed her head against his chest. “Wow...” 

“Alistair! There you are-!” The person who came walking into the clearing stopped as both she-griffon and the young man, revealed to be named Alistair, turned to see another, older man, having come walking into the clearing. Suddenly the she-griffon gave a startled noise before she turned ran a few steps and swiftly shot up into the sky. Alistair called out for her but she was already gone, turning back to the older man who was staring after the she-griffon, Alistair suddenly felt a wave of fear overtake him. 

“Duncan, I can explain!” He started as the older man looked to him but it wasn’t with a scowl like he had been expecting. No, the man, Duncan, was smiling. 

“There is no need to Alistair.” His eyes were twinkling with amusement now, “I won’t tell anyone.” He smiled before turning and leaving the younger man to stand their completely confused at what had just happened. 

“What...just...happened?” 

****

The next night Alistair returned in the hopes to see “Blackie” again and was relieved to see that she was waiting for him but so too was Duncan who was seemingly “speaking” with her. “There you are Alistair,” he spoke with amusement as the young man approached the two. “It appears to me that this beautiful girl was waiting for you.” 

“Blackie is a female?” 

“Yes,” Duncan nodded as he pet along the she-griffon’s head. “And she has taken a liking to you it seems.” He continued to stroke along her plumage as she purred. 

She didn’t mind the older man, she could tell he was a good person and thus she allowed him to touch her but she wanted to just be with Alistair for the time. “Well...she did save my life...” Alistair shyly admitted as Duncan smiled. 

“A griffon will defend their friends to the death.” 

“Wait...friends?” 

Duncan nodded as he looked towards Alistair, “You are her friend, she made that clear last night when you two returned from your flight,” turning back to the she-griffon, Duncan studied her for a moment. “I’d say she’s roughly three to four years old and still growing, which means she still has a few years to go before she decides on if she wants a rider or not.” Studying her carefully he met her eyes and smiled, “Just be safe you two.” He nodded before walking away as, once more, Alistair felt confused beyond what was normal for him even “Blackie” was confused and chirped it out towards Alistair who shrugged in response. After their initial confusion, Alistair found himself being shielded by her wing once more as he leaned back against her side as they watched the stars above them as the moons slowly moved overhead. Like always Alistair left to head back to wherever he came from and she watched him leave with a heavy heart, she was coming to enjoy his company and it saddened her to see him leave but he had a duty too do and she was what the humans considered a “wild” griffon as she had no one and nothing to tie her to the world of men (at least not yet anyway), flying up to her usual “roost” she lay at the entrance and watched as the stars passed before laying her head between her taloned forefeet and making a sad noise.

Another month would pass and they continued their pattern of him visiting until one night he told her that the next night was a battle and that he wouldn’t be able to visit and she clicked her beak in understanding. But as she lay up in her roost, she had a dark feeling creeping up on her and she wondered what the cause could possibly be. As she fell asleep she dreamt of flying (usual griffon dreams of course) but upon waking due to her stomach demanding substance she could sense danger and smell sickness in the air. Looking around below her for Alistair she noted that he was busy speaking with a strange man as a strange female went walking up to him. He would be busy and her flight or fight instincts were kicking in hard, she watched him for a moment and was torn between fleeing and staying to fight at his side, but in the end her need to flee won out and she took off and flew away from there. Leaving him behind all while not knowing that he had dared a quick glance over to where he had seen her fleeing from. “Be safe, Blackie.” He whispered too low for anyone to hear as he returned his attention to the tasks at hand.

****

A few days would pass and found the she-griffon landing a distance away from a little town and watching from the shadows as people seemed to be scattering, yet one family, in particular, captured her attention as she noted what she could assume to be the matriarch and her two male and female offspring as they spoke softly as they approached where she was at. Tilting her head she realized they were coming her way and moved to the side to watch them as they entered the forest. 

“We need to leave,” the one she could rightfully assume to be the eldest of the three offspring spoke as the other two agreed leaving the matriarch to frown. Before she could speak, the she-griffon too a step back and cried out as something snapped closed around her back leg and suddenly the canine they had at their side growled before rushing towards the she-griffon who was now assulting the trap that was caught around her back leg. 

“Mother look! Its a griffon!” The female offspring said as they rushed forward to see their dog attacking the trap as well but neither were successful in freeing her from it. 

“I thought they were extinct!” One of the males said (possibly the eldest) as they saw the griffon looking to them for aid.

“Garrett! Carver! Don’t just stand there! Help the poor thing!” Their matriarch said to her two male offspring as they slowly approached the she-griffon. But since she made no move to attack them they moved a bit more swiftly and soon had her free from the trap. 

“Stupid poachers!” The female offspring frowned as she made her way forward with their matriarch, “let me heal you’re wound,” the girl said as her mother cautioned her. 

“Bethany...” 

“It’s fine mother,” the girl, Bethany, said as she finished her approach and saw the way the griffon watched her as she poured gentle magic into her injured leg. 

“Strange that a wild griffon would let us help it.” The only male who hadn’t spoke finally decided to speak up. 

“She, Carver. This griffon is a female.” 

“How can you tell that?” The boy, Carver, wuestioned as Bethany smiled. 

“I can sense it with my magic. She is a female and she is beautiful...” Bethany reached out her hand and the she-griffon touched her beak to her hand, and like she had with Alistair, the she-griffon, moved her head a touch for Bethany’s hand to touch her feathered for head. “Oh! She’s so soft!” Bethany grew excited as the griffon purred, “Come feel her!” 

The she-griffon didn’t mind that they did, they had helped her and thus this was their reward.  But soon the griffon’s eyes narrowed and she leapt over the family, lowering her upper body and spread her wing as she opened her beak while giving out a strange sort of hiss and growl mix. The sickly scent was coming and the family watched as she protected them from several of the creatures. “Darkspawn!” 

“We can’t just leave her to face them alone!” Bethany cried as she was being dragged away by one of her brothers. But by the time the she-griffon had defeated the creatures she noted that the family was gone, but the scent remain the catching it she took to the air and soon found them again. Calling out she landed and slaughtered one of the creatures swiftly as her talons rendered its armor useless. Looking around with eyes still narrowed, she cast a glance back at the family and made a small noise. “We are fine,” Bethany told her as she rushed forward and hugged the griffon. 

“I still say its odd she lets us near her.” 

“Griffons are highly intelligent creatures, Carver,” his mother said as she turned and thanked the creature who chirped her response. “She is no different.” 

“I wonder what her name is?” The eldest boy, the only one left whose name she had figured out to be Garrett, questioned as he reached out to touch her again. 

Bethany looked to her and smiled, “Ashae!” 

“Really?” Carver frowned at his sister. 

“She likes it,” Bethany heard the she-griffon purr as she nuzzled Bethany. She was pleased that someone had finally figured out her name and honestly she liked the girl and eldest son. “I just wish we could keep her...” Bethany frowned now. 

“I’m sorry Bethany, but we have no where for her to stay.” Ashae gave a sad sound before nuzzling Bethany again as the matriarch spoke those words. 

“Can she at least stay with us for the night?” Bethany begged as Ashae looked to the matriarch. 

“It wouldn’t hurt,” Garrett agreed as Carver also found himself agreeing. 

“If she wants too. She is the griffon here.” Ashae chirped her agreement and that night she spent with them while helping to guard their makeshift camp. But as she lay she found Bethany curled up next to her and tucked close under her wing. While Carver, Bethany and the matriarch slept, Ashae, Garrett and the dog were paying close attention to their surroundings though Garrett didnt miss the fact that Ashae was watching him closely. He moved to sit closer to her and began running his hand through her plumage. 

“My sister really likes you, and you like her, I can tell.” He smiled as she gave a quiet sound. “I wish we could take you with us, but maybe you can do something for Bethany?” Ashae looked at him with a tilt to her head. “Maybe give her something like a feather? Just something so she can remember you by.” He spoke as she thought that one over for a moment before turning her head and studying the wing that was protecting Bethany from the chilly air. She reached over and carefully plucked two loose feathers from her wing and nudged his hand open to deposit them into his large hand. “There’s two here...” it took him a moment before he looked at her with eyes wide. “You want me to have one too?!” Ashae clicked her beak in response as he studied the feathers in the firelight. “I...thank you. I will cherish it.” She then rested her head down carefully in his lap and he smiled as he began to pet her. She purred contentedly and he returned his gaze to his vigil. By morning the family was well rested and Bethany hugged Ashae goodbye. 

“I hope I see you again!” She told Ashae who gave a soft sound in return. Watching as the family fled north, Ashae took to the sky and flew back towards the town by bypassed it upon seeing that it had been decimated by the “Darkspawn”. But as she flew she spotted a familiar reddished-blonde haired man and felt some form of relief flood through her before an idea struck her. The ones he was traveling with did not know of her existance and thus landing, she felt her “Griffon magic” wash over her, transforming her from a griffon into a raven haired, golden-eyed young woman. 

“Let’s hope this works,” she said standing as those became her her first words as a human female. Frowing as she looked herself over she only shook her head and quickly summoned some “armor” to cover her human body. “It’s only for a while.” She said as she began walking towards the road, only to realize that she was actually waaay behind the little group made up of what looked to be four or five people and a dog. “Here’s to hoping the canine doesn’t have an issue with me. I feel so out of place in this body already.” Turning she began to follow the road and stopped as someone behind her cursed. Turning she looked to see a small man with a blank expression and what she assumed to be another small man who was frowning and swiftly approached them. “Excuse me?” She started as the two looked up at her. 

“Pretty Lady!” The one with a blank expression said as the other man looked up towards her. 

“Is everything alright?” Ashae asked as he frowned. 

“I wish it was, the wheel just came loose!” The man who was frowing said as she looked to it and walked over and lifted the wagon wheel to fix it back onto the wagon.

“I think somethings missing,” she pointed to the hole in the area that held the wheel in place and the man cursed again. “If you have something I can fix it with I’ll be happy to fix it for you,” Ashae told him as he nodded and found something to which she used her “magic” and secured the thing in place. 

“Are you a mage?” The man asked as she frowned. 

“A...mage?” She asked as he told her what a mage was. 

“...You can do magic so I would assume that your a mage,” he told her as she shrugged. 

“If you want to call me that sure,” she nodded as she stood and backed away from the wagon. 

Just as she turned to walk away the man stopped her, “Say! I have no issues with you being a mage, but I was wondering! Would you like to travel with me and my boy? Pretty lady like yourself shouldn’t be wandering around by yourself!” 

“Oh?” Ashae wondered about that. “I guess it couldn’t hurt.” She agreed as he and his son hopped up into the seat of the wagon. 

“Want to ride with us?” 

“I don’t mind walking,” she told him as he shrugged at that and with a quick flick of the reins he clicked his tongue to make the bronto move (the only reason she knew what it was, was for the simple fact that she had heard people speaking of these creatures) and for a while they traveled along the road until dusk began to settle. But before then he introduced himself as Bodan Fedick and his son as Sandal and she told him that her name was Ashae.

Eventually he spoke with her about camping with the Wardens, if they would let them and Ashae agreed with that idea as there was always safety in numbers. As he pulled to a stop, both of the “Wardens” came to speak with them before noting Ashae. “Whose she?” The female of the two asked as Bodan turned to Ashae who was leaning against some rocks.

“Ah! Let me introduce you all! Ashae! Come meet the Wardens!” Ashae looked over towards his direction and, standing straight, she walked over to them. 

“Yes Bodan?” She inqiured as he smiled, and began introductions, Wardens this is Ashae! Ashae these are the Wardens!” 

“I’m Solona Amell!” The woman introduced herself as Ashae nodded. 

“And I’m Alistair,” the man said as she turned her gaze towards him. But her gaze caused his heart to stop in its tracks, her eyes were familiar to him in someway but his mind couldn’t place from where. 

“A pleasure to meet you both. I am Ashae, as Bodan already told you.” 

“Are you a mage?” Solona inquried as Ashae smiled. 

“My magic is very weak,” she told them. “I’d be no good in battle of that I can assure you.” 

“Oh...” Solona frowned, “Well it was a pleasure to meet you all! So long as you mind yourselves your welcome to stay- Bear!” She called out as the dog rushed towards Ashae only to stop, plop his but down at her feet and growl at her. “What has gotten into you?!” Bear continued to growl at Ashae who only watched him in return. 

“I see you,” Ashae told the dog, “I mean no harm to your mistress or anyone here.” She told the dog who puffed at her before he stood and stepped towards her and sniffed at her leg and watched as she leaned down to meet him eye to eye. She knew he could see what she really was as no amount of magic could hide the truth from the eyes of animals such as him and her. “It’s alright,” she told the dog softly as he huffed before landing a slobbery kiss to her face. “Oh grand...slobber!” She laughed wiping her face clean as the dog woofed and walked away. 

Alistair lost it then and busted up laughing as Solona shook her head. “Apparently you passed some test of his?” 

“I guess,” Ashae sighed as she shook her head. “Dogs are excellent judges of character, your lucky to have one.” 

“Well anyway, it was wonderful to meet you all.” 

“As it was you Warden Amell,” Ashae nodded as she watched Amell turn and walk away yet Alistair stood there for a moment longer before nodded his farewell and earning one back from her. Yet as he walked away, he couldn’t help but wonder why her eyes seemed so familiar to him.


	3. Two

Ashae lay flat on her back looking up at the starlit sky when the sound of boots came her way. Sitting up she turned to see Alistair walking up and he blushed as he realized she had heard him coming in her direction. “Ah... I hope I’m not interrupting anything, am I? Because if I am I can just ah...come back later...” he looked away as he chuckled while his blush became more prominent on his face. 

“You are interrupting anything at all I was just looking up at the stars,” She told him with a smile. 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, its one of my favorite past times and its something I used to do all the time with a friend of mine.” 

“Ah. Well...mind if I join you?” 

“No, not at all,” she told him as he sat down next to her. They spoke softly for a few moments before settling into a comfortable silence as the night continued on. Ashae eventually yawned and Alistair noted it. 

“You should probably get some sleep, big day ahead of you and all that...I guess... I don’t know...” he said as she smiled, then he realized she didn’t have a tent. “Oh, do you not have a tent?” He asked as she chuckled. 

“I don’t use tents. I’m comfortable just sleeping under an area that is a natural shelter.” 

“But what if it rains?” 

“That doesn’t bother me either,” she told him before standing, “Goodnight Ser Warden,” and seeking out a place that was naturally protected from the weather she left him alone as he watched her walk away. 

“Good night...Ashae...” he whispered as he continued to wonder why she seemed so familiar to him before looking back up at the night sky and feeling a stab of sadness at the fact that “Blackie” wasn’t there with him. Once Ashae was under the shelter of a natural cave, she looked out towards Alistair who was standing and frowned. 

 _“How I wish I could tell you it's me...my friend...”_ she watched him sadly before turning and finding a spot up high to lay down on. Laying on her back, she did miss the feeling of a soft “nest” to sleep on but this would do for the time being until she could gather the items she would need to make a naturally soft bed and thus as she planned that out she fell into one of her dreams of flight. 

****

When morning arrived she was awake before anyone else and waited until Bodan was awake to attempt to speak with him about leaving his company when Amell came over to her and asked to speak with her. Nodding she excused herself and followed Solona towards the area she had been asleep in last night, “Why did you sleep in here?” 

“Natural shelter from the weather,” Ashae told her as Solona looked around it before pointing to the flat “shelf” where Ashae had slept. 

“Did you sleep there?” 

“Yes,” Ashae responded before Solona studied it for a moment. “Let’s make this place a bit more comfortable!” 

“Ah...what?” Ashae asked as Solona cast her magic and soon the whole place felt fit for a dragon only much much softer. “What did you just...” 

“I don’t dare tell anyone this but I’ve always been more magically connected with nature... I hope you don't mind.” 

“Not at all, the magic of nature is a pure magic.” Ashae felt a bit of pride in the woman. 

“If it's not too soon...You seem to have a knack for finding shelters like this and I can feel a storm approaching...would you mind maybe....helping me to find shelters like this?” Solona asked nervously as Ashae smiled. 

“I can do one better,” walking over to one of the walls she tapped on it and pointed to it. “Knock this part of the wall down.” 

“Okay?” Solona did as told and was shocked to see more caverns. “I sense no Darkspawn... but it sure is dark...” 

“Aren’t you a mage?” Ashae asked as Solona smiled before liting up the area to see holes in the walls. 

“Oh wow!” Stepping out into the corridor like area she walked around and noted that each hole led to a decent sized “room” and smiled at Ashae. “This will be perfect!” She turned and knocked down the wall that led to the outside before turning and creating a new wall at the end of the new “corridor” to ensure that the Darkspawn could not ambush them from that way. For each “room” she made them comfortable for living before returning to Ashae’s and closing up the hole that they had originally entered through. Then she turned and with Ashae, they walked back outside as she went to address the others and introduced them to their shelter from the coming storm. Each person quickly claimed an area to include Bodan and his son which they ended up turning into a shop-slash-living space (which had a smaller shelter for the bronto near it so the beast wouldn’t have to worry about the storm). Alistair claimed the “room” next to Ashae’s and everyone else followed suit. And just as they finished getting the former tents set up as “Privacy curtains” a loud boom sounded and they looked outside to see that the storm had finally rolled in. 

“Perfect timing?” Ashae asked of Solona who nodded in agreement. After they ate that night, Ashae went to her room and leapt upon onto her new bed and rolled in the softness she felt before she passed out while also rolling in the fact that this felt more like home. As the weeks would pass with Solona and Alistair coming and going from the encampment, Ashae felt more and more like she could trust Solona and the others and, now feeling refreshed after a good night’s sleep (due in part to another rainstorm), she wanted to go for a quick flight but remembered that she couldn’t and it slightly soured her mood. “I have to tell them...” she frowned as she prepared to get up and speak with Alistair and Solona. 

“Tell us what?” 

“GAH!” Ashae yelped out in fright as Solona’s voice sounded at the entrance to her room. Turning her sharp gaze towards her she noted that she and Alistair as well as one other person, this one a red-head with bright flaming hair, watched as Ashae slowly exhaled. “Don’t do that!” Ashae hissed as Solona frowned. 

“Sorry,” Solona said as Ashae calmed down, “But what did you want to tell us?” She asked as Ashae sighed. 

“It's not so much as tell you as it is showing you,” Ashae frowned. “But I can’t do it in here.” 

“Why?” The redhead asked as Ashae frowned. 

“Because, Leliana, when you see why you’ll understand.” 

“Well the storm from last night has passed so let’s go outside and see what you have to show us,” Solona told her as Ashae nodded and followed them outside but the _moment_ they were in the middle of the field outside they "Home" they were ambushed by Darkspawn. 

 _No choice now!_ Ashae thought as she lunged to protect her friends. Releasing the “griffon magic” that had bound her in human form, she cried out just before her talons tore into the sickly creatures. Once they were dead, she heard Alistair’s voice as he called out to her. 

“Blackie!” The look of shock on his face caused her to look away, “You were Ashae this whole time?!” 

“Blackie?” Solona questioned as he blushed. 

“Its...a...” he rubbed the back of his head, but Solona was ignoring him now. 

“So all this time...you were a griffon?” Ashae nodded slightly to show that Solona was correct. “Then how..." Then it hit her, "magic... Griffons have magic don’t you?” Another nod. “That’s why it's so weak... it's a limited magic.” Another nod. “Ashae, look at me,” Solona walked forward then and Ashae lifted her gaze towards Solona. “This is amazing! You’re a griffon! I’ve always wanted to meet one of your kind! This is literally a childhood dream come true!” Then she realized the issue with it, “Maker’s Balls! You will need to use the magic again to become a human once we head to Redcliffe! Shit.” 

Alistair then realized it too, “Blackie...err... Ashae...” that was going to take him a while to get used to, but he would manage, “Why didn’t you tell us before?” Ashae looked away but then he approached her and touched her cheek causing her to look at him in surprise. “Was it because you felt you needed to keep it secret?” She looked down and to the right. “As much as I should be upset...I think I understand.” He then looked to the others, “If it’s made know that she is a living griffon...” 

“She’ll be hunted.” Solona seemed to agree as she realized that if word spread of Ashae being a griffon, the other Grey Wardens would demand her to be given up or would take her by force.

Leliana seemed to grow angry at the thought of anyone harming or taking Ashae away from them, “We can’t allow it!” 

“And we won’t, we will just have to be careful of how we speak about you around others Ashae.” Solona turned back to Ashae, before smiling as she saw that Ashae wasn't yet back in "Human" form, “Let me guess? The itch to fly?” Ashae clicked her beak in response. “Well go!” But then Ashae looked to Alistair as she could just tell he wanted to join her. “Take him with, maybe it’ll get him out of my hair for a while.” 

“Hey!” Alistair protested as Ashae gave a sound that was a griffon's version of a chuckle. Then looking her over carefully Alistair realized that she was taller than when he had last seen her. "Did you grow?" He asked as she gave him an unamused look and puffed at the question. "Right stupid question," he smiled before reaching up to where her right ear was and scratched behind it, earning a deep resounding noise that seemed to be a mixture of a purr and some other almost unidentifiable sound. 

"Wait...there's...no saddle for her...so how..." Solona started as Alistair smiled while Ashae lay down to allow him to hop on. "Right, forget I asked, have fun." Solona smiled as Ashae took to the sky while Alistair hung on tight. "I have a feeling that those two will be doing that as often as possible," Solona looked to Leliana who smiled in return. 

"It does look like fun," Leliana nodded, "I wonder if she would let us ride upon her back sometime?" Solona wondered the same thing but for now, she let Alistair and Ashae have their fun as they flew high in the sky while she and Leliana took two others with them to find a clear path for the group to make it to the place known as Redcliffe. When Ashae and Alistair returned Alistair was smiling like a goof and Ashae felt better then she had in weeks, though that night, Alistair sat leaning against her side as Ashae lay with her head upon her crossed forelegs, her wing covering him as they calmly just stayed in the "room" that was hers. Hearing a light snore, Ashae opened a single eye and noted that Alistair had, not surprisingly, fallen asleep. Closing her eyes again, Ashae tightened her half circled form around him just a smidge and fell into a deep slumber. 

****

Ashae was laying out on a boulder waiting for Alistair and Solona to return from Redcliffe but turned her attention to her right when she noted someone walking towards her. Turning her bright golden gaze towards the person, she recognized Leliana who came to a stop as she gave her a quiet "trill" in greeting before lifting a wing to allow Leliana to sit against her side while being sure to cover the young woman with said wing. "They will not return for a while," Leliana informed Ashae who tilted her head. "A situation has arisen that is taking them to where Solona was being trained as a young mage." Ashae clicked her beak in understanding as they soon settled into a comfortable silence. Suddenly Ashae's eyes narrowed as her head shot up and Leliana looked to her. "What the matter? Do you sense something?" Ashae growled and Leliana felt her wing remove itself as both sprung up. Looking to Leliana, she pleaded with the woman who nodded with understanding. Hopping onto her back, Leliana called out to Bodan, "Ashae and I will return!" She told him as Ashae took the sky once Leliana was settled on her back. With a few powerful downstrokes, Ashae and Leliana found themselves high in the air and though there was a sense of urgency to Ashae's wingbeats, Leliana couldn't help but feel a slight thrill as they flew through the air, passing by and through clouds as the wind whipped around them. They flew for several moments, and when they began their descent, Leliana felt a sense of dread overcome her and soon discovered that it was for good reason, as the moment Ashae landed neither wanted to believe their eyes at what they saw. Leliana slid off Ashae's back and looked around as Ashae called out to what they both knew too be two other griffons, but no response came from the two creatures and as Ashae looked closer she recoiled from the sight that greeted her. The other griffons had been killed and their eggs had been smashed open ending the lives of the young griffons before they could even hatch. "No..." 


	4. Three

Ashae didn't want to believe what she saw, yet there was no denying the proof before her eyes. Stepping forward she called out to the two adult griffons, only to receive silence in return. Walking forward, Leliana collapsed to her knees at the side of the male griffon as unshed tears stung her eyes while Ashae walked up to the female and nudged her clicking her beak to see if some response couldn't be found, but neither the male nor the female griffons responded. Turning to the eggs, Ashae checked them all over, but none were intact. "Oh Ashae," Leliana stood as Ashae backed away with a sorrow in her eyes; as she dropped her shoulders, wing, and head, Ashae felt Leliana hug her around her neck and closed her eyes as what Leliana could only guess to be the saddest sound in the world escaped Ashae. Leliana hugged Ashae a bit tighter, before turning back to the murdered family. "Let's leave Ashae..." Leliana felt a stab through her heart as Ashae turned for her to hop up on her back. "There's nothing we can do here," And with that, Ashae took to the sky and flew back to the encampment where Alistair and Solona waited for them. After landing, Ashae allowed Leliana to hop off but when Solona and Alistair approached Ashae turned and vanished inside the cave and went straight to her "room" where she lay on her "bed"  while Leliana explained what they had just discovered, earning shock and anger from both Wardens.

Eventually, Ashae would find her head resting in Solona's lap as the woman ran her hand along her head and for a while, they would just stay like that until Alistair came in to sit next to Ashae. He began to pet along her cheek to her shoulder but she didn’t really seem to notice. “Why would anyone do such a thing to such majestic creatures?” Solona asked with tears in her eyes as Ashae closed her eyes. 

“I don’t know, Solona,” Alistair spoke softly as they tried to comfort a grieving Ashae. “But whoever did it shouldn’t get away with it!” He was infuriated now. Whoever would slaughter an entire family of griffons was no friend of his, but at that moment there was nothing he could do about it, at least as a Grey Warden there was nothing he could do. Lowering his head down, he rested his cheek on her shoulder. But the next day as Alistair and Solona, along with Leliana and Bear were about to leave Solona stopped and looked back towards where Ashae lay out in the sun, wings spread out to soak up the warmth of the daylight and it made Solona smile.

“We can’t just leave her here....” Solona frowned as she looked at her traveling companions, Bear woofed in agreement while Alistair frowned. 

“We can’t exactly take her with us to the Circle. The Templars would be all over her for “blood magic”,” he reminded her as Solona frowned before an idea struck her. 

“Maybe we can’t take her INTO the circle but she could at least wait for us on that old broken down road leading to and from the Tower! Plus if I recall the stories right, griffons enjoy fish as a treat sometimes and there is alot of fish in the lake.”

Alistair opened his mouth to argue but also saw a valid point to what Solona was getting at. Closing his mouth he thought that over for a few moments before smiling, “So what? Have her fly around the lake, catching some fish?” 

“Why not? It would be a nice change in our daily diet, wouldn’t it?” 

Leliana agreed to that, “It would, plus Ashae is quick enough to CATCH the fish.” 

Alistair knew he was outvoted on this and sighed, “What if she doesnt want to come?” 

Solona smirked then as she called out to Ashae, “Hey Ashae!” The watched as Ashae lifted her head up to look at them. She still mourned the loss of that family of griffons but had promised her friends that she would continue to be with them until the end of this Blight. “Can you go human real quick?!” They watched as Ashae tilted her head in confusion at the question but stood and was soon approaching them as a human woman. 

“What do you need, Solona?” Ashae inquired as Solona asked her about the plan. For the briefest of moments Ashae’s eyes lit up at the mention of a lake and nodded. “I’ll go with, and while all of you are in the Tower, I’ll catch as many fish as I can. I’ll bring them back here of course in something so they don’t attract bears or the like and then will wait for you around there.” Ashae agreed as they soon left that place and headed for the Circle where Solona had grown up. 

****

By the time they reached the massive tower, night had fallen and Ashae was back in her true form and was watching frm the shadows as Solona delt with a “Templar” who didn’t seem to be doing to well mentally and was amused to watch as Solona tried bargaining with the man but nothing seemed to be working until Ashae decided to make a sudden appearance and before disappearing just as quickly. “What was that?!” She heard the man inquire with peaked interest as Solona frowned before smiling as she picked up on what Ashae was doing. 

“Why I believe that was a griffon,” Solona smiled as Alistair and Leliana took note of what Ashae had planned. 

“Griffons are extinct!” 

“Not all of them,” Solona told the man who frowned, “would you like to meet her?” 

“I don’t see how...” he tailed off as Ashae came landing near the dock and called out to the group. The man’s eyes were wide with wonder and amazement as he watched her standing there, her bright golden gaze focused on him for a moment and she blinked before looking back towards the three who stood watching the man. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to meet her?” Solona inquired as the Templar looked to her with wonder.

“Can I pet her?” He asked as Ashae walked towards them only to stop behind Leliana and nudged the fiery haired woman who leaned towards her and placed a kiss to Ashae’s forehead earning a purr. 

“How about you take us to the otherside and you can pet her there?” 

He looked to Ashae who watched him before taking to the air and landed on the other side near the tower and the Templar looked to them, “Let’s go?” He all but begged of them as they got into the boat and were soon across the water and at the tower’s base. He walked over to Ashae who was laying down and studied her. 

“Take off your gauntlet,” Solona told him as he looked to her, “That way you can feel her downy feathers.” With that, Solona, Alistair, Bear and Leliana vanished inside the tower as the Templar removed his gauntlet before cautiously approaching Ashae who waited for him to reach out to her before she rested her forehead on his hand, causing his eyes to go wide with wonder as he began to pet her. 

“So pretty... and so soft...” he whispered breathlessly as he pet her. He watched as she slowly pulled away and studied him with her sharp golden eyes before standing to her full height and he watched as she took to the sky to begin her hunt for fish. Replacing his gauntlet, he watched her as she snatched up several fish before landing on the otherside and placed them in some kind of bag. He watched her as she did this several times over and was fully absorbed into the fact that she was able to stay aloft like she was with such ease. This continued for a few hours before she snatched up the bag and flew away to deliver it somewhere and he felt a bit of sadness at seeing her leave, but before he knew it she returned and landed nearby to lay and wait for Solona and the others and it thrilled him to see that she had returned. 

Ashae, for her part, noted that he had the curiosity of a young offspring but that didn’t bother her as he seemed to know his “duty” but she also knew that he couldn’t help but to marvel at her as well. Before they knew it as the sun was beginning to slowly make its appearance, Solona, Alistair, Leliana and Bear came walking out of the tower with what looked to be like two very important people and one person whose hair was as golden as the sun with an eye color that almost matched hers, following them. 

“Knight-Commander!” The Blonde was apparently trying to get the older man to listen but it seemed to Ashae that this was the perfect time to intervene as she stood and called to Alistair who turned to her and smiled. 

“Ashae!” He looked fully relieved to see her and she chirped softly in response. 

“Maker’s Balls!” The blonde haired young human man said as his gaze landed on the she-griffon, who was fully content to ignore him for the time being as Alistair walked up and rested his forehead on hers. When the young templar went to protest Alistair’s motion Solona decided that she had finally had enough of him. 

“Cullen, shut the fuck up already! Ashae, won’t harm any of us unless she is given reason to. Alistair, Leliana and I have been traveling with her for months now.” Solona huffed as the Templar looked at her in surprise at the fact that she had just told him that. 

Ashae removed her head from Alistair’s and walked over towards the group, stopping when Solona reached out to pet her and she purred in response before pulling away to look at the three men who watched her, only to note that the one wearing a rob was slightly holding his side. Taking a cautious step forward she nudged his hand very, very carefully and he seemed to understand what she was asking. 

“I’ll be fine,” he replied as she made a small noise in return. “It’s just sore.” 

Ashae pulled away and studied him for a moment before looking to the two men in armor. Neither of whom dared moved as her gaze landed on them. Looking first to the elder man she heard Solona speak, “Ashae, this is the Knight-Commander of this Circle.” Ashae stepped closer to him and leveled her gaze with him. She couldn’t read much as he allowed himself to be scrutinized by her but she could see that he was kind but firm when needed. She gave a sound to show her respect towards him before turning her attention towards the one Solona had called Cullen. “And this is Ser Cullen Rutherford.” 

Ashae met the boy’s golden gaze and watched as he became unsure of what do to. She could see a haunted and wild look to them, yet she could also see that he was strong of will and still somehow sound of mind. Stepping closer to him she raised herself to full height, lifting her head above his and, as if he understood the unspoken challenge, he rose to meet it by never breaking his gaze away from hers. “What’s...happening?” Alistair questioned softly as Solona shrugged in response. Lowering her head to eye level, Ashae took another step towards Cullen and though she could see that he wanted to flee, he did not move. Breaking the gaze she rested her forehead over the area of where his heart was and he felt a wave of confusion wash over him before she stepped back and, for a reason beyond his control or understanding, he found himself removing a gauntlet to place a hand on her cheek. As she closed her eyes halfway and gave a sound never before heard from her before she moved away from him and returned to Alistair and settled her head on his. “Hey!” He protested with a smile as she “puffed” before removing her head and rubbing at his arm. 

She had just found the third potential candidate for her future rider, but only Ashae knew that and would keep it that way for many years to come. However, as she took to the air, she managed to stop mid-flight and turned her gaze to see Cullen watching after her as she turned and left the area.


	5. Four

Ashae felt a tickle in her nose and felt her feathers on her head rise in response as her beak slightly opened and one of her eyes slightly closed as she let out a sneeze. Shaking her head as she did, she heard Alistair yelp in surprise but she continued to sneeze at least two to three more times before looking at him with an apology in her eyes. “Well...Now I know...griffons do sneeze,” He said reclaiming his seat by her as she lay her head down between her forefeet while feeling him run his hand along her forehead and down to her shoulder. She purred and he smiled as he thought over what he knew about her. While he knew that she could become a human woman, she preferred her true form over it and, much to his surprise, she actually had more ways to express her emotions then she did as a human. If she was content she would purr, if she was happy she would give a few select noises and “click” her beak which he noted was nothing more then her opening and shutting her beak quickly, if she was upset she would give some form of a low growl mixture, when she was sad she would show by making a noise reflecting of that and would droop her wings, shoulders, and head as well as her ears. But most of all, and probably his favorite, when she was confused she would tilt her head slightly with a questioning look in her eyes as she wondered what someone meant or did. Smiling as he continued petting her. They were in the place Solona, Alistair and Leliana had called Redcliffe in the castle that towered above the town below and, at first, Ashae had chosen to walk among the people as a human until Alistair had told her that no one would dare harm her lest they incur the wrath of both the Bann and the Arlessa (and the Arl when he was better). Naturally, both the Bann and Arlessa had been skeptical of Ashae being born a griffon (who wouldn't be?) but after she had shown them and Alistair had confirmed that he knew for _a fact_ that Ashae was a griffon and that Leliana, for her part, had told them, behind closed doors, that Ashae was very likely to be the **_LAST_** griffon, the Bann and Arlessa had bickered a bit before her son took a shine to Ashae, who had been (much to the surprise of both the Arlessa and the Bann) beyond patient with the boy as he touched her, and thus it had been ultimately decided that anyone who dared step foot in Redcliffe to harm Ashae would be hunted beyond the ends of Thedas. Before the boy had left to go with the other mages to the Circle Tower, Ashae had plucked a loose feather from her wing and had gifted it to the boy who promised to cherish it for the rest of his life. Ashae, on her end, knew she would mentally kick herself sometime in the far-flung future for not memorizing the names of the man (who had been injured during whatever events had taken place in the Circle and had come with them to save the boy) and the boy, but for now, she didn't need to as they wouldn't play much of a role in her life. When Alistair had questioned about why she gave the feather away the older man had replied that "when a griffon gave away a feather of its own wings willingly, the person who received that feather was said to be guarded against demons and disaster of any type or kind, especially if that person was a mage or someone who would or had experienced some form of trauma" which had shocked him to learn. 

"Alistair! Ashae! We are leaving to head to Denerim!" Solona called out as Alistair sighed while both he and Ashae stood to follow Solona as they prepared to leave Redcliffe. Solona discussed with Alistair about keeping an ear out for any signs of the Dalish as they traveled and he agreed that it would be a good idea. But as fate would have it as they were searching for a place to camp for the night, several of the "Dalish" would find them and Ashae, who had still been in the air, would come divebombing down with a cry and would land in the stance that spoke of how she would defend her friends. Her sudden appearance would shock the ones Solona had called the Dalish, but then the creatures, elves as Solona had told her, recovered themselves, put away their weapons with a few dropping to their knees while one or two bowed as they greeted Ashae as if she was some long lost goddess.

Of course, this sudden change in behavior confused Ashae (as well as Solona, Alistair and Leliana, as well as the one elf who had only recently joined them though Ashae did not bother to memorize his name) but due to her appearance the lead Dalish elf of this little band, told them to follow her to their camp as "surely such a majestic and wise creature as a griffon would not be with them if the griffon did not trust them" and following her the elven woman told them of the tales and legends the Dalish had of griffons and informed them that no Dalish would dare to harm such creatures even if their lives depended on it. "...Of course, our tales and legends also state that a single griffon can have up to three potential riders."

"Three?" Alistair inquired with a bit of surprise as the woman nodded. 

"Yes, the first is often found by the griffon's need to protect them," The woman looked to him, "The second is found by the kindness of the person's heart, and the last one is challenged in some form by the griffon."

That brought Alistair back to the memory of when Ashae had "challenged" Cullen before she had placed her forehead on the area over his heart.  _So both Cullen and I are potential riders? Then who would the other choice be?_ He wondered as the woman spoke once more. 

"However it is said that a griffon will not choose a rider from the three until he or she has been around each of them for a year or more." He heard her say as he allowed this new information to roll around in his mind. He made plans to write down this information and pass it on to Cullen as well as encourage the other man to keep an eye out for that second candidate.

But as time flew by, with the end of the Blight drawing close some months later, Ashae kept the second rider a secret even from the rather amusing drunken "dwarf" who had joined their group after Solona and Alistair's trip down to the deep roads due to the political issues the dwarves of Orzammar had been having. For Ashae, it was rather entertaining to watch this dwarf stumble around stone dead drunk, though she was curious as of to _HOW_ he was still alive with as much as he drank day in and day out and she wasn't the only one as even Solona and Alistair shared that wonder. But now as she lay on the roof of the Arl's estate in Denerim, Ashae watched as Solona was challenged by a man who was damn near fanatical about how she was a coward who had allowed the former king to die and a bunch of other things that Ashae cared little about. But when they moved towards a back ally Ashae's eyes narrowed and she took to the sky to land on the roof of another building so she could watch and see how this would all turn out. Watching as Solona and the man prepared to face off, Ashae lowered her head between her shoulder blades and watched the man with rapt attention, but her potential intervention was unneeded and thus she raised her head and watched as Solona easily beat the man but showed him mercy even though he had been ranting and raving about her. Taking to the sky, Ashae returned to the Estate but also made sure to become a human woman before entering the building despite the fact that the front doors could easily open for a creature of her size. Walking towards her "roost"-slash- "room" she changed back as she lay on the raised up area as Alistair and the Arl (who had awoken after they had returned to Redcliffe with what everyone called the Sacred Ashes) came walking into the room. Greeting them with a "trill" she watched as Alistair looked at her before turning to the Arl. "We can ask," Was all the young man said as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Ashae, how would you feel about having a saddle specially made to fit you?" the Arl inquired 

She gave a confused sounding noise and Alistair sighed, "It's for when I am riding on your back," he told her as she looked at him. He explained what a saddle was and she thought it over for a few moments. The idea of a saddle wasn't pleasing to her, but if it provided him with a means to safely ride on her back then she would agree to it.  After nodding her agreement, they called in someone who specifically made nothing but saddles and upon seeing her the man went almost gaga for the fact that he was the one who had been called in to measure her for the saddle. Thrilled to take her measurements, he soon had a perfect idea and made sure to show not only the Arl and Alistair but also Ashae the design, and was beyond pleased when she liked the design. Leaving them to ensure that he would finish it before the thing called the "Landsmeet" Alistair and the Arl called in a blacksmith who was delighted to take her measurements for a special armor set for when the final battle to end the Blight would come.

A few days later both the saddle and the armor arrived and were placed on her to ensure they fit and Alistair thought that it made her look even more fearsome then what she already was. Unlike her predecessors before, Ashae's armor was made to cover her stomach, sides, flanks, chest, neck and her face. She had some armor on her front and back legs as well as on her wings (though the armor on her wings was much much thinner than the armor on her body which was thick enough to protect her while still being thin enough to not impede her ability of flight, was made into three "parts" and had a spur-like end where her wing "wrists*" were before ending just before reaching where her primary covert feathers began). But on the saddle, flank armor and chest armor was the Theirin Family Crest** signaling to all who saw it which family her rider for the final battle was from. And that final battle was literally right around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * If anyone is an avid bird watcher or an expert on the wings of birds or even owns a book on birds that also has drawings of the wing parts and bones I would greatly appreciate the help on this part.
> 
> ** If anyone wants to draw Ashae with the armor described here (yes I am giving my permission for someone to draw her with or without the armor just please send me a link to the drawing when you are done or post it to the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers page so I can see it) the Theirin Family Crest can be made into either the Hawke Family Crest or even the Inquisition's Symbol (or the Templar symbol for Cullen) depending on who you believe her rider will be. Also, keep in mind that Ashae is a purely black griffon with no markings (not even on her wings) and golden eyes.


	6. Five

Ashae sat at a distance far from where Alistair was speaking of Solona. Looking towards the corpse of her friend, Ashae could swear that the woman was only sleeping, yet her chest did not rise and fall as a sleeping person’s chest would and thus Ashae knew Solona wasn’t sleeping. Though Ashae did not have the bond with Solona as she had developed with Alistair, she still felt Solona’s loss keenly and would mourn the woman’s passing. Laying down with tail curling around her feet, Ashae watched as Alistair finished his speech before lighting the pyre with a heavy heart. Ashae blinked a few times as a tear slid down her cheek before she stood and called out causing all eyes to turn towards her before she took to the sky. And flew away from that area with Alistair watching her closely, _“Be safe...Blackie...”_ he said quietly as she vanished from his sight to who could say where. What he did not know was that for a few months, Ashae would fly all over Thedas only to end up in an unfamiliar place where she soon “saw” two very familiar people and called out to them causing both to pause in their tracks. 

“What was that?” Someone asked as one of the two people looked up and called out Ashae’s name. 

“ASHAE!” The person who called out went racing forward as the other familiar person realized who it was the person was running to. 

“Ashae?!” His voice echoed as he watched Ashae land while his sister went racing up to hug the griffon who “trilled” and clicked her beak in greeting to both him and his sister who had haphazardly flung herself around Ashae’s neck. “It’s good to see you again Ashae!” The man walked forward as his two remaining companions stood with mouths gaping at the fact that a living breathing griffon stood before them and was ALLOWING both of the siblings to touch her without any form of backlash. Ashae purred as the man began to pet her. “Mother will be pleased to see that you’re alive. And from the way Bethany is clinging to you, I can say she’s pleased you’re alive too.” 

“As if you aren’t Garrett,” Bethany had tears in her eyes as she squeezed Ashae closer, earning Ashae’s head resting against her back in the form of affection while still purring. When they pulled away Ashae reached her head over to Garrett's chest and rubbed her head against him affectionately as he smiled warmly. After initial greetings were given (and Ashae had received more than her fair share of pets and hugs), Ashae was introduced to the two people she did not know and studied them and noted that while one was a human woman, the other was a male dwarf but unlike the last dwarf she had met, this one was completely sober and was thus able to comprehend that Ashae stood before him. Moving cautiously towards the two, she reached her head out, first to the woman who cautiously ran a hand along her cheek and neck, before lowering it to the dwarf who was now beyond the normal means of baffled at how tame she was acting.

“Are you sure she’s a wild griffon?” He asked looking towards Garrett and Bethany, both of whom were watching the exchange between Ashae and the two others present. As Ashae pulled away she felt Bethany place a hand on her shoulder and, turning her gaze towards the young woman, nuzzled her free hand.

"Carver questioned that too, but she is completely wild," Bethany smiled as she leaned into Ashae who allowed her to do so while purring. Bethany began running her slender fingers through Ashae's feathers and earned herself a noise that was deeper than a purr yet was still content. 

"I think she likes you, Sunshine."

"I know she does," Garrett smiled, "In fact, I think out of both of us, she almost loves Bethany and tolerates my existence," That earned him a whack upside the back of his head from one of Ashae's wings. "Ow! Okay! So I guess she does more than tolerate my existence, but she still really likes Bethany." Garrett smiled and reached out to pet Ashae, who was (for all intents and purposes) mentally rolling in the attention she was getting. 

****

About another year would pass with Ashae often being spotted flying through the air above Kirkwall, while only really ever coming down to see Bethany, Garrett or their mother (and of course to eat and drink from the nearby freshwater stream). Then that pattern changed one day upon Garrett's return from some expedition he had been on for a few weeks, and as Ashae was flying high above when she spotted Bethany walking with a blonde haired templar who looked oddly familiar. Deciding to investigate why Bethany was with the man she adjusted her body and soon landed before them both, startling one while the other greeted her in a loving manner. Bethany smiled as she walked up to Ashae and threw her arms around her neck and Ashae trilled with eyes closing for a moment. But the moment Bethany pulled away, Ashae turned her sharp gaze towards the blonde templar and studied him for a moment before recognizing him despite the fact that his armor had changed since she had last seen him. Greeting him with a "puff" she turned back to Bethany who was just seemingly able to understand any questioning look that Ashae gave her and listened as Bethany told her why she was with the man; mentally frowning Ashae debated with herself on whether or not to use her "human" form and stepped back away from Bethany who was watching her with interest. A bright flash of light surrounded Ashae and when it vanished she heard the Templar curse while Bethany looked towards her with wonder and amazement. "I knew you could become a human if you wanted to!" 

"Temporarily," Ashae smiled towards Bethany before looking towards the Templar. "Cullen, correct?" Ashae inquired as he nodded slowly.

"Yes..." Cullen watched Ashae as she turned to fully face him. There were two completely different reactions going on his head at that moment. One reaction was to how drop-dead beautiful she was with her long ebony colored hair and striking golden eyes that rivaled his own, while the other reaction to what he was witness to was leaning more towards fear (and a bit of anger as he now believed that she wasn't a griffon at all). 

"If any harm befalls Bethany while in the care of both you and the Circle, I will hold you personally responsible. Understand?" Cullen could only nod due to the fact that he was still stunned and also partially due to the knowledge he had about the claws and beak of a griffon (and how powerful the beak was and how sharp the claws where thanks to Alistair's rather in-depth description of how easily she had torn apart the Darkspawn and a bear or two).

After that Ashae turned back to Bethany and spoke with her for several moments before returning to her true form and lovingly rubbed her forehead against the area over Bethany's heart, after which Ashae turned and took to the skies to reclaim them for herself while Cullen turned from the she-griffon to Bethany who was watching Ashae with a loving gaze and a single though struck him. He had just found the second potential rider for Ashae and _it was Bethany Hawke_. Looking towards the sky where Ashae now flew high above the city, Cullen made a mental note to inform Alistair of both Ashae's whereabouts and that he had finally found the second candidate for Ashae's future rider.  _How will he react?_ Cullen wondered as he and Bethany continued on towards the location of Kirkwall Circle, then another thought struck him.  _How would his current Knight-Commander receive the news?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Meredith react to Bethany being a candidate for Ashae's rider? Place your bets people.


	7. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! Decided to update this story first as I was inspired by the Elder Scrolls Online’s version of Gryphons. They are both majestic and gorgeous. Anyway! New chapter for you all!

Ashae shook herself and sent water flying as Garrett Hawke complained about getting wet which in turn, earned a chuckle from a young elvish woman and a few others as they watched Garrett giving Ashae a "bath", or well he was attempting too and she was making it difficult for him. " _ **ASHAE!**_ " He called out as she gave a griffon's version of a laugh. She trilled towards him as she leapt over his head and landed before looking back at him "Stand still!" Garrett grumbled as she twisted her body away from him and lowered her upper half to the ground. "Ashae you are not making this very easy on me. Now come on let's get you a bath!" Ashae only made a small noise before settling down long enough for Garrett to wash her down then bath her in a rather nice smelling soap made with roses, then after he washed her down again she waited until he was done before shaking herself out like a dog much to Garrett's displeasure. "ASHAE! NO! AH!" he tried and failed to prevent her from shaking and was soon drenched from head to toes in water. Laughter was heard as the woman who was the current Knight-Commander of the Circle in Kirkwall and Cullen came walking in the area, earning a chirping noise from Ashae as she greeted them before she opened her wings and suddenly shot up into the sky to fly as high as she could while Garrett hollared after her. “ASHAE!” But the wind was in her wings and drowned out the sounds of him as she shot skyward, climbing higher and higher with each beat of her wings. When she deemed herself high enough, she folded her wings tight and began to free fall from the insurmountable height she had flow to. As she fell she felt the wind drying out her feathers and fur and a second before she reached the roofs of the building in Kirkwall she snapped her wings open and was soon gliding through the area before come back to land at the Amell estate where Garrett looked at her with a look that spoke volumes on how unamused the man was with her. Clicking her beak in amusement, Ashae walked over to Cullen and nudged his hand with her beak, earning herself an amused chuckle as his hand pet her. “I thought you didn’t like Templars there Ashae,” Garrett muttered upon seeing how lovingly she was treating Cullen. 

Cullen turned then, “His Majesty, King Alistair was a Templar Recruit before becoming a Grey Warden and he has ridden her into battle during the Blight.” 

“So the King is her rider?” 

Hawke’s elven friend, who Ashae had learned was named Merrill, spoke up then, “Griffon’s like Ashae can have a choice of up to three riders,” Merrill turned to Ashae, “If the King and The Knight-Captain are two of her potential riders, who is the third?” 

“Watch it be Bethany,” Garrett frowned as Ashae chirpped her answer.

Cullen nodded then, “It is Lady Bethany.” 

“What?!” Four voices sounded as the Knight-Commander looked to him with narrowed eyes. 

“As I was leading Lady Bethany to the Gallows, Asha stopped us and I watched the way she treated her.” Cullen felt Ashae rest her chin on his shoulder and smiled as he gave her a semi-one armed hug and rested his head on hers as she softly purred her contentment.

Her tail flicked lazily back and forth and Garret smiled, “Apparently giving a griffon a bath makes them extremely affectionate.” 

“It doesn’t surprise me,” Merrill smiled, “Griffons are extremely affectionate creatures to those they care for. Their potential riders even more so.”

Ashae continued to purr softly, she was feeling especially affectionate towards Cullen, though she couldn’t say why she was but she was and the man didn’t seem to be exactly minding it either. In fact, he was enjoying it despite the fact that he couldn’t understand why (and was shocked) that she was being so lovingly affectionate towards him. Ashae made a small noise then and he pulled away as she lifted her head from his shoulder only to move to where she was standing behind him and placed her head over his other shoulder and rubbed her beak against the scruff she found growing on his face. Giving him a soft “chirp”, she soon pulled away (only after he had leaned his head onto hers for a brief moment) and moved away to take to the air while Hawke spoke with the Knight-Commander about whatever it was they needed to speak about. As Ashae flew through the air, circling around high above the city, she looked around but soon went to land at a nearby stream to drink. 

Landing softly upon the ground, Ashae folded her wings in close to her body and walked over to the stream; lowering her head towards the cool and refreshing water, Ashae kept an ear out for any signs of danger (though she doubted anyone would dare try to harm her, she knew it was better to keep a listen out). As she soon prepared to pull away from the water, the sudden snapping sound of a twig breaking under the weight of someone or something caught her attention and she immediately went into a defensive stance with wings opening half way. Watching the area around her she waited for any signs of whatever had made the noise and listened carefully. When the sound did not repeat, she shook herself, folded her wings back up snuggly against her body, and lowered her head to drink once more from the stream, though it would be that move that would prove to be an almost, _almost_ , fatal mistake as suddenly, she felt something large and rope-like land upon her and cried out as she realized what it was as voices began speaking in excited tones while she hit the ground. “We’ve got it! The Last Griffon has been captured!” 

“We will surely get a large sum of gold for this!” 

“We still have to figure out how to transport it to Tevinter. We can’t just load it up on the boat in Kirkwall, that would draw the suspicions of everyone!” 

Ashae managed to turn her gaze towards the speakers and saw strangely dressed humans as they made their way and soon stood around her. “Aye. We’ll figure it out later boys. Right now let’s just marvel at the beauty of such a beast.” Ashae gave a growl but that didn’t deter them, it only served to entertain them. “Alright, bind those wings and tie its beak shut. Can’t have it trying to bite the ropes off.” 

“What about it’s talons and claws?” 

“You’re an apostate, figure out a spell to prevent it from cutting through the ropes.” With that, the man Ashae assumed to be in charge of the group walked away while his lackeys began their work. Once their work was done (which Ashae made that much harder as she struggled against them) several hours later, she found herself almost unable to keep awake as one of the strangely dressed group had poured a potion or draught of some kind down her throat. This potion in turn kept her in a seemingly permanent state of complacency and soon she was forced to follow them on the ground. 

What she did not know was that her capture had not gone unnoticed and that even now, a rescue was being planned, though it would be from a person she would least expect to care about her wellbeing.


End file.
